With the development of the technology, 3D display, especially, naked eye 3D display has become the inevitable tendency in the display field. With the naked eye 3D display device, by using the character of optical parallax between the two eyes of a human, without any assistant device (such as 3D glasses, helmet), a vivid stereoscopic image having space and depth can be provided.